Shared Dream
by HisBrokenAngel91
Summary: I Own Nothing, There are partial quotes from the show. Buffy and Spike share and erotic dream. Smut for the sake of smut. Strictly Mature Rated there are reasons for this. Someone anyone for the sake of my sanity please leave a review!


There he was in his crypt after having been scavenging for things at the dump where he'd run into the Slayer and her ragtag group of friends. Of course after tall, dark, and ugly almost zapped him he'd taken off with what he'd already managed to loot. He looked at the cart in front of him and took out a mannequin bust and a light blue blouse placing them on a small pedestal. He turned back to the cart and pulled out a long blonde wig and put it on the dressed bust. It wasn't anything close to perfect but if anyone saw him or paid attention they would know exactly who it was supposed to represent.

"Why are you everywhere? Why can't I get you out of my bloody head?" he knew he had to be out of his mind, he was talking to a dummy as if it could understand him and transmit his feeling, his question to the woman in question.

He punched the doll in his frustration. He couldn't figure out his unending fixation with her. She annoyed him to no end, he couldn't stand her and she loathed him, at least he thought so. Yet, he wanted her. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to ignite the fiery passion he knew she had inside of her. She could be a vicious insatiable lover if given half the chance, he knew it and he wanted to see it.

He picked the mannequin back up and righted it back on it's pedestal. He blocked out everything around him imagining his face there instead of the dead one actually in front of him. He never heard her come in because for once, she didn't just kick in his door.

"I will know your blood, Slayer. I will make your neck my chalice, and drink deep. I will know your fire, we will dance." he whispered to the inanimate figure in front of him brushing back a strand of false hair almost tenderly from its face.

"What is this? You make a replica of me and what? You don't have the balls to threaten me face to face so you use it?" Buffy said disgustedly from behind him and he shot around at top speed coming face to face with the object of his perverse obsession.

"Don't know what on Earth you're talking about, luv." he said his voice low and husky as he leaned over her small frame taking in her scent. Honey and lavender hygiene products and under that was a primal scent that was all her. She smelled like sex, fire, sweat, darkness, light, everything that drove him wild, and he wanted more.

"The creepy blonde doll, you were talking to it." she scowled up at him eyes filled with fire.  
"It's actually supposed to be a theraputic way for me to vent all of my pent up anger and rage. Because of this nifty chip that I've got in my bloody brain I've got fuck all else for other options don't I?" he replied as calmly as possible.

"Whatever you say creep, I didn't come here to talk about your issues. Do you know anything about our newest ugly friend?" the slayer asked arms folded across her chest amplifying her already full breasts, Spike averted his eyes instead looking directly into her own as he replied in the negative. She groaned and stalked off leaving Spike alone to deal with a growing problem and his own confused feelings.

He vented his pent up sexual frustration in the simplest way he knew how, he used Harmony, no matter what he did, said, or how badly he treated her, she always came back to talk him to death and have sex.

That night he dreamed of her again. It started out the way all of them did, they were fighting, but this was different.

 _He stood there taking every hit she gave him and before he knew it she had him pinned to a pillar one hand at his throat the other holding a stake above his heart._

 _"Do it, you know you want to. Your conscience can't be what's holding you back. I'm just a soulless monster. I'm a killer, one of many vampires, evil. Just kill me, it's got to be better than being stuck here, seeing you, unable to fight back, unable to fight and figure out my own feelings." he looked dead into her fire filled eyes trying to beg her to understand, even if he didn't, the pain she was causing him, the torment in his dead heart._

 _He gave in and grasped her face in his hands her arms going limp as he smashed his mouth to hers, his cold lips moving over hers, filled with hate, lust, and a strange torturous love. She responded eagerly slamming him harder into the pillar._

 _Lips, tongues and teeth clashed. He kissed a line down her jaw and felt himself quake when he heard a small moan emit from her when he placed his lips on a sensitive spot just behind her ear. Buffy tilted her head letting it fall to the side exposing the expanse of her neck to him._

 _He nipped her neck gently and she growled. "Don't fucking tease unless you plan to follow through."_  
 _Spike groaned his ever growing erection growing more painful behind the fly of his black jeans. "Who said I wasn't going to follow through pet?" he ground his hips into hers and she went wild._

 _Buffy threw him to the floor and quickly divested them both of their pants and underwear. He helped her pull of her shirt as she straddled him, hovering just above him, teasing. She tore open his shirt and raked her nails down his chest. "Fuck, Buffy, yes!" he moaned._

 _"God, Spike, I need you!" she shouted finally sinking down and impaling herself on him chanting his name._

 _"I love you Buffy, God, please, don't stop. Fuck, I love you so bloody much!" he barely got out as she ground herself on him. He knew she'd hit something just right as she jerked and gasped her walls flexing around him. She repeated twice more before Spike lost all the control he had left flipping them over pinning her under him. he pounded into her relentlessly getting lost in the sounds of her screaming his name and the feeling of sweet pain as she clawed his back fighting through her ecstasy. He came shouting her name. His pace slowed steadily to a stop as he helped her ride out her orgasm he brought her down holding her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear._

He jerked awake eyes wide finally understanding what he was feeling. "I'm so bloody fucked!"-

Whatever demon that had cornered them in the dump had hit Xander with whatever weapon it was that he'd had. They had gotten him to safety when the demon disappeared. She didn't tell anyone where she was going when she left them doing research. As she walked through the cemetery along the path she knew only too well at this point wondering again why she kept going to him when they hated each other so much. Yet she always sought him out first anyway. He was dark, mysterious, admittedly not unattractive. He was always getting in her way, a constant thorn in her side. On some deep maybe primal level she was drawn to him though, she wanted him.

She quietly entered his crypt figuring either way he'd be caught by surprise and she'd be nice enough to spare his door for once. She saw him fiddling with something in the corner and crept up behind him.

When she was close enough to see what had this much of his focus her eyes went wide, she was baffled and just barely heard his whisper. "I will know your blood, Slayer. I will make your neck my chalice, and drink deep. I will know your fire, we will dance." he brushed back a lock of hair on a blonde mannequin in a blue shirt.

"What is this? You make a replica of me and what? You don't have the balls to threaten me face to face so you use it?" Buffy said in disgust.

He shot around coming face to face with her. "Don't know what on Earth you're talking about, luv." his voice seemed deeper and she heard him inhale though his nose as he leaned over her and she could smell him. Leather, his gel, the lingering cigarette smoke, and something dark, sensual, primal, him.

She scowled up at him the heat in her eyes a reaction to the betrayal of her body's reaction to his closeness. "The creepy blonde doll, you were talking to it." she tried to mentally remind herself that she needed to be disgusted and was losing.

"It's actually supposed to be a theraputic way for me to vent all of my pent up anger and rage. Because of this nifty chip that I've got in my bloody brain I've got fuck all else for other options don't I?" he lied to her almost calmly.

"Whatever you say creep, I didn't come here to talk about your issues. Do you know anything about our newest ugly friend?" She asked quickly changing the subject back to what she had come there for in the first place and letting the dummy thing go for now. She folded her arms across her chest feeling a bit chilly.

Spike's eyes almost immediately fixed completely onto her own and he responded that he didn't know anything at all and she groaned not wanting to stay and accepted his answer. She stalked off with more questions than she had when she went in, except they were questions about how she was feeling towards Spike.

She went to Riley's room and she immediately got tangled into him fighting to find some form of release, to distract herself. they went several times but nothing was enough. they both tired themselves out before long and soon Buffy was lost in platinum blonde hair and dark mysterious eyes.

 _She was fighting with Spike throwing punch after punch until she had him pinned by his throat a stake hovering above his heart to a pillar in his crypt. "Do it, you know you want to. Your conscience can't be what's holding you back. I'm just a soulless monster. I'm a killer, one of many vampires, evil. Just kill me, it's got to be better than being stuck here, seeing you, unable to fight back, unable to fight and figure out my own feelings." he looked right into her eyes and she saw a confusing mix of emotions in them. She was panting, her chest felt tight. She was stuck in his eyes, the feelings there._

 _She wasn't sure how it happened but she felt him place his mouth to her. every thought she may have been having flew out of the window and she pushed him harder into the pillar behind him._

 _Their lips, tongues, and teeth clashed together in their quest to devour each other. Spike moved and she let out a small moan when he hit the magic spot behind her ear. She let her head fall gently to the side exposing her neck freely to him and he lightly nipped at it. "Don't fucking tease unless you plan to follow through," she growled at him._

 _He groaned and she nearly creamed herself there when he ground his hips into her, she could feel how hard he was, "Who said I wasn't going to follow through pet?" he said his voice deep and husky from his efforts to restrain himself._

 _Buffy lost all control throwing spike onto the crypt floor and pulled off their pants as fast as she could._

 _He helped her pull off her shirt as she straddled his hips, hovering teasingly above him. she ripped open his shirt and scored her nails down his chest. "Fuck, Buffy, yes!" he moaned his voice strained._

 _She shouted out, "God, Spike, I need you!" impaling herself on him chanting his name._

 _"I love you Buffy, God, please, don't stop. Fuck, I love you so bloody much!" his words barely registered but the feeling behind them did as she ground on him hitting her sweet spot. She jerked over him and felt her walls squeeze around him clenching tight. She repeated the process driving herself higher until_ _Spike flipped them._

 _He was above her pounding into her with absolute abandon. Her senses were in full overload she was vaguely aware of herself screaming out his name and clawing his back, feeling her nails digging into his skin hard with every orgasm that hit her. She felt his climax hit with the last of her own coming to a peak. She felt him slow and was distantly aware of him whispering comforting words in her ear and holding her close as she came down from the earth shaking passion that had consumed her mind body and soul. All she could do was thank God for finally giving in._

She bolted upright in Riley's bed covered in sweat from the intensity of her dream breath coming out ragged and all she could manage was a choked, "Oh, shit!"


End file.
